Aldnoah Zero
by MidnightEuphoria
Summary: Fem! Slaine, Male! Asseylum. When Prince Aveisseylum is assassinated by Terrans, the Martians declare war on Earth. Shit happens, and after being captured, Scarlette has to decide who to side with – Terrans, or Martians; her Prince, or Inaho. Friends and foes are made, and seeing beyond the black and white has never been harder. AU of Aldnoah Zero. Fem! Slaine
1. Chapter 1

**Anime:**

**Original Creator:** Gen Urobuchi

**Author:** Midnight

**Warnings: **Fem! Slaine (Scarlette Troyard) – Male! Asseylum Vers Allusia (Aveisseylum "Seylum" Vers Allusia) – Male! Eddelrittuo – AU – Suggestive Themes – RATED T - (More to be added.)

**Summary:** When Prince Aveisseylum is assassinated by Terrans, the Martians declare war on Earth. Shit happens, and after being captured, Scarlette has to decide who to side with – Terrans, or Martians; her Prince, or Inaho. Friends and foes are made, and seeing beyond the black and white has never been harder. An AU as to what happened in the events of .

**Pairings:** Scarlette/Aveisseylum, Scarlette/Inaho

**Author's Note: **I recently watched Aldnoah . Zero, and I was just euphoric about it. I just adore the phrase "Let justice be done, though the heavens fall". I looked it up to see if it was a Greek, Roman, or Latin phrase of some sort, and it turned out to be Latin. Anyways, after watching it and feeling the emptiness in my heart from that cliffhanger, and then realizing there will be a season two, I said to myself: _Why the fuck not?_

So here's the product of that thought. If you've read my other stories, you'll know or get a hint that I _love_ gender-bending the main characters. But not _all_ the main characters; it's usually only the one I yaoi ship as an uke, like Slaine. But then I realized I would just make princess-dearest a guy too, and that would make the story flow a _lot _smoother. And, hell, why not make Eddelrittuo a guy too?

I'm guessing I'll be using Scarlette's (Slaine) point of view more than the other characters', but that's just a prediction.

If you've read D. Gray-Man, and you should because it's amazing and special and absolutely perfect, then I'll tell you that Scarlette's uniform looks like Lenalee's 3rd (I think) uniform. It was during the Alma Karma arc I think, so think back to that and you'll know what the uniform looks like.

Well, whatever. Here's the end result.

[ + ]

***Please read and review!***

* * *

><p><em><strong>"ALDNOAH . ZERO"<strong>_

1: PRINCE OF VERS

* * *

><p>|SCARLETTE TROYARD|<p>

"It truly is a lovely world. No matter how many times I see it, it takes my breath away. Does seeing the planet of your birth stir up fond memories in you?"

Prince Aveisseylum spun around on his heels and stared into the eyes of his long-time friend.

He wore a white dress shirt and black pants. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and the top few buttons were unbuttoned. He was slim, fit, and on the taller side of his age group. His golden hair was cut somewhat not too short, yet intermediately long. A thick lock of hair near the side of his face was left long and reached his shoulders. It was held together by a few beads and tucked behind his ear. His skin was lightly tanned and his teal eyes sparkled brightly, suiting his overall physique and features.

"Scarlette?" he called out to her.

"I suppose so," Scarlette replied as her gaze met the ground nervously.

Scarlette wore the average uniform of a female Martian Soldier – a black jacket that ended a little below her hips with red rimmed sleeves and a raised collar, gold buttons, a black belt with a gold buckle, white gloves, and dark boots. Below was a black skirt with red rims and frills lined with gold that ended at the middle of her thigh. Underneath her jacket, she wore a form-fitting black tank-top. A beautiful necklace adorned her neck. It consisted of a vermillion rose amulet resting on a golden chain.

Her body was curvy and slim, yet fit and slightly muscled. She was on the tall side for her age as well, but still almost half a head shorter than Aveisseylum. Due to her curvaceous figure, she had to get a custom-made uniform. Parts of the fabric hugged her chest area tighter to keep them from being a problem during work. It also wrapped around her arms and waist tighter than a regular uniform of other Martians. The uniform was very form-fitting, hugging and showing off her curves.

There was a lack of female Martian soldiers, so each female uniform was custom-made in order to avoid mass-producing uniforms that would probably never be used. While the uniform could vary in size and shape, there was always going to be black, gold, and red as colors, and a decent amount of coverage.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," the prince replied, slightly chuckling.

The prince smiled brightly before turning around once more. "I've only been away for two months, yet I already find myself pining for Mars."

"Earth…" He stared fondly at the blue planet. "The birthplace of all humanity. I have always dreamed of seeing it with my own two eyes."

"I…see," she answered.

"Tell me, Scarlette. They say the sky here is blue, as are the oceans. I have always been curious about that," Aveisseylum stated happily. "On earth, are the air and water both colored blue?"

Scarlette shook her head slowly, her hair swinging behind her. Her hair reached a few inches below her shoulders. Despite being blonde, her hair was so pale it looked as white as newly fallen snow. She had been told many times that it suited her pale skin and bright azure eyes.

"From what I remember from my time on Earth, the oceans and atmosphere of my planet are blue in color. However, not all of Earth's water is blue. I cannot remember why this is so. My apologies for being unable to answer, Prince Aveisseylum," Scarlette answered truthfully. In fact, she had somewhat of a vague idea as to why they are blue, but since she wasn't completely sure, of course she wouldn't say it.

Aveisseylum looked slightly disappointed, but the sparkle in his eyes returned moments later. "There is no need to apologize, Scarlette."

He spun around childishly; not very prince-like at all. "I can't even imagine a world full of blue! Imagine all the water and air they have. It's splendid!"

The door slid open, revealing a man in blonde hair and a red uniform different from Scarlette's. He wore a look of annoyance and overall boredom.

"Ah, there you are," he said, walking into the room.

"Count Cruhteo," the prince greeted.

Ignoring Scarlette, he stated, "The hour has grown quite late. Please return to your bed chamber, Prince Aveisseylum."

Aveisseylum smiled. "Is it that late already? The view from this veranda makes it all too easy to lose track of time."

Facing Scarlette, he said, "Then I shall turn in, Scarlette. Let us continue my lessons tomorrow."

Scarlette gave a very small smile and replied, "Of course, it would be my honor."

Scarlette bowed while the prince nodded and began walking away. Once he was behind Count Cruhteo, the man glared and turned his back to her.

The sound of the door sliding open and then closing sounded before the lights shut off. Below her feet, a scene of Earth from above showed.

Scarlette stood up straight. Taking a deep breath, she sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>|SCARLETTE TROYARD|<p>

Walking down the hall with his young butler Eddelrittuo, Prince Aveisseylum smiled and said, "Scarlette."

"Prince Aveisseylum," she greeted and bowed. The view of her cleavage was displayed because of this gesture, and Eddelrittuo blushed bright red. Aveisseylum on the other hand turned slightly pink, but nonetheless smiled.

"Look up, Scarlette."

Scarlette gave a quick, "Yes."

Standing at her full height, she met gazes with her beloved prince. He was wearing his formal attire – a black suit with a white dress shirt, a black tie, and black leather shoes. The lock of long hair was loosely braided and clipped together by one white bead sandwiched between two black beads.

Scarlette blushed a little at his appearance but otherwise kept a straight face. He was very handsome, and she didn't deny it.

Aveisseylum quietly said, "The day has come for us to say farewell. I will now go down to Earth to carry out my goodwill mission."

Walking towards his friend, he gently grabbed her hand and continued, "The many facts you have imparted to me are certain to prove useful."

"Will it not be dangerous? Please reconsider, my Prince," she quietly asked with a frown.

"We cannot go on in fear. Right now, someone must take that first step towards Earth and Mars reaching a compromise.

Scarlette frowned again. "Prince…"

Sighing, Scarlette reached towards her necklace and unclasped it. She set it in Aveisseylum's hands and smiled.

"Take it."

"But," the prince paused in hesitance. "You said that this is all you have of your father."

Letting his hands go, Scarlette answered, "It's fine; I'm sure that Father would want you to have it. It's to thank you for saving me and my father when we were at death's door five years ago."

The prince stared into Scarlette's eyes, and then at the necklace. He smiled warmly before gently grasping Scarlette's hand. Lowering himself, he placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand.

Scarlette stuttered, "My Prince-"

"I wish that you could accompany me through my journey to Earth, but alas you must remain here. I shall deliver you and your father's prayer of peace to that blue world," Aveisseylum interrupted.

The prince hugged the necklace close to his chest and stepped back a few steps. "Thank you, Scarlette."

"Prince Aveisseylum, you shuttle has arrived," Count Cruhteo interjected.

Said prince frowned, but nonetheless said, "Very well. Goodbye, then."

"Yes." Scarlette bowed once more at the prince's retreating figure.

Once the door closed, Scarlette brought her head up, only to see the Count walking closer to her. In mere moments, he brought his hand back and slapped her so hard her head flew to the side. An angry red mark formed almost immediately, but she did not falter. Her head moved back, and she stared into his eyes.

"Know your place, scum," he stated with scorn. He twirled his cane in his hand. "While I appreciate all you have done to dissuade His Highness from his folly, when a dog soils the carpet, its master is responsible."

Scarlette merely dipped her head in acknowledgement. Her cheek burned, but it did nothing to falter her.

"That is your only warning, Terran."

Walking away, Count Cruhteo gave one last glare. Scarlette turned to his back and bowed again.

"Yes, Milord."

She knew that he hates Terrans. Being one of them, of course he'd hate her. But she also knew that he was trying to be as kind to her as possible, since there were other Martians that had more hatred than him. His threat must have been to help her, in case of an event where the same thing happens but in front of more people.

Scarlette couldn't deny the fact that he was a man with morals. He could have beaten her with his cane, but he chose to slap her instead. And only once, too. Even if she wasn't on the best terms with him, she still respected him.

She stayed bowing even after he left.

* * *

><p>|AVEISSEYLUM VERS ALLUSIA|<p>

"You do not think much of Scarlette, do you, Eddelrittuo?" Aveisseylum asked calmly.

"Well, um…"

The prince smiled. "If we go back far enough, we ourselves are descendants of emigrants who struck out from that blue world. Why do we hate them so?"

Eddelrittuo swallowed a lump in his throat. "Begging you pardon, Milord. We subjects of the empire became a new race distinct from the old humanity we left on Earth when Emperor Vers inherited the authority of Aldnoah. As one who embodies the power of the gods, Milord, you should not say such things."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two before the prince spoke up. "My wish is to establish friendly relations with our distant home. Regardless of how we found ourselves here, I am visiting Earth as a show of amity and our well-wishes."

"Milord…"

Aveisseylum quietly clenched Scarlette's necklace in his hands.

* * *

><p>|SCARLETTE TROYARD|<p>

Scarlette briefly wondered to herself, _How long has it been since Prince Aveisseylum has embarked on his journey to Earth?_

She stood at the veranda where she had the prince's final lesson before he left. Staring down at her former planet, she thought back to Count Cruhteo's threat.

Of course she'd be mindful about things when it comes to the prince, but she hadn't thought she'd stepped out of line. She couldn't find a reason as to why she was hit.

Then she remembered the prince kissing her hand and blushed.

All of a sudden, the room began to shake. Earth became slightly bigger, inch by inch, underneath her feet. She realized what was happening, and before her mind even registered it, she let her tongue slip.

"Prince Aveisseylum…"

Earth's view slowly became engulfed in flames. Within a matter of minutes, the castle had entered Earth's atmosphere. Moments later, they impacted into what looked like Japan.

The area of landing exploded into flames from the impact, and everything within miles was destroyed. Scarlette watched in mild horror as the lights all around Japan slowly went out one by one.

Several minutes went by until the tremors finally stopped. The destruction of where they landed was eminent. Burnt and destroyed buildings littered the area, and she was pretty sure that anyone in the vicinity was dead.

Why they had decided to attack Earth, she didn't know. What caused this sudden change in events? Hadn't the prince gone down to Earth hours ago just to negotiate peace?

_Whatever happened,_ she thought, _is not good. _

"My Prince…" she found herself whispering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime:**

**Original Creator:** Gen Urobuchi

**Author:** Midnight

**Warnings: **Fem! Slaine (Scarlette Troyard) – Male! Asseylum Vers Allusia (Aveisseylum "Seylum" Vers Allusia) – Male! Eddelrittuo – AU – Suggestive Themes – RATED T - (More to be added.)

**Summary:** When Prince Aveisseylum is assassinated by Terrans, the Martians declare war on Earth. Shit happens, and after being captured, Scarlette has to decide who to side with – Terrans, or Martians; her Prince, or Inaho. Friends and foes are made, and seeing beyond the black and white has never been harder. An AU as to what happened in the events of .

**Pairings:** Scarlette/Aveisseylum, Scarlette/Inaho

**Author's Note: **I changed some things in the first chapter so if you need to reread it, you can. It won't affect your understanding of this and future chapters, so rereading the previous chapter is completely optional. I only fixed some grammar issues, but the spelling errors are still probably there.

I added in the first chapter that Scarlette's uniform looks like Lenalee's (D. Gray-Man) 3rd uniform from the Alma Karma arc. I'm pretty sure it's from that arc…

This is an AU, or I think it is, of Aldnoah . Zero. Please remember that and don't flame me if things aren't canon.

This brings me to my next question. So… how does that beta-thing work? I probably need one because my writing is crap.

[ + ]

***Please read and review!***

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>ALDNOAH . ZERO"<em>**

2: BEYOND THE HORIZON

* * *

><p>|SCARLETTE TROYARD|<p>

"Count Cruhteo, please allow me to search for Prince Aveisseylum. I swear I will find His Highness," Scarlette asked with utmost politeness.

She stood straight and firm, staring directly into the Count's cruel gaze. A resounding slap echoed throughout the room, and it took a few moments for Scarlette to realize she'd been slapped.

"I will have none of this nonsense, Terran. Your foolish actions may have been tolerated with His Highness on board, but I will have none of it. You are of no use to the Vers Empire, and you never will be."

"Sir, please reconsider-"

"You are foolish if you think you can order me around. Go back to your station to await your orders. That's an order," he said commandingly.

Scarlette paused for a moment, swallowing a lump in her throat, and gazed into his eyes. A moment later, she saluted him and frowned every-so-slightly.

"Forgive my intrusion, then. Continue with your plans, Count Cruhteo."

When the Count turned back to the live footage of the battle in Japan, Scarlette dropped her salute and swiftly left the room. As the door closed in a quiet sliding motion, she softly walked through the hall with her head held up high.

She walked down countless halls by herself, as every other Martian was doing their part to help win the battles on the ground. The light clicking sound of her slightly heeled boots was the only noise in the hall until she made her way to her room. As she neared her door, heavier footsteps joined hers behind her.

"Hey, look! It's the Terran!"

"You mean Prince Aveisseylum's dog?"

"More like _bitch_, don't you think?"

"Don't you think the Prince was being a little, I don't know, inappropriate? Housing a Terran is blasphemy!"

Scarlette spun on her heel and met gazes with two Martian Soldiers. Both were taller than her by almost a head and definitely more muscled.

"I would advise you not to speak of His Highness as such. Although not present, His Highness is still with us all. Please stop such insulting actions," she said calculatingly.

One of the men sputtered like a fool. "And what gives you the right to tell us what to do, Terran?"

She stared blankly back at his embarrassed face, replying, "I have no authority over what you say or think, but I am simply advising you not to insult His Highness. I stated my opinion, and it will stay as such – an opinion. If you will excuse me, I must retire for the day."

Spinning around again, she briskly walked away from the scene. Before she made it a few steps, however, one of the men grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged her back. She fell against him, her back to his chest, as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist. His other hand pulled against her hair, stretched her neck backwards.

"Don't think that you can just walk away from this. You'll pay for that," one of the men whispered huskily into her ear.

The man holding her leaned into the newly-revealed crook of her neck and licked it harshly.

Scarlette moved a hand back to try and hit him, but the other soldier caught her hand in an iron grip. She struggled to break free of his grasp, but it was all in vain.

"Let go of me this instant," she said.

The man holding her wrist smirked. "But didn't you just say that you didn't have any authority over us?"

The tension in her hair decreased, but in return a hand slowly snaked its way up to her breast and began groping it.

It all happened in a flash. Scarlette kicked the man behind her in the shin and punched the other in the face. She gave a powerful roundhouse and sidekick to both men before flipping one of them to the ground.

"I may not have authority over you cretins," she began. "But do not mistake my lack of authority as lenience for such activities. I will not report you, as I am _sure_ that it was just lack of judgment on your part, but be warned: I will not tolerate this. You have been warned once, and there will be no others."

Just because she was a Terran, Martians seem to think they have some kind of right to harass her, mentally and physically. Count Cruhteo was a man of strictness and well-known pride, but even he had some sympathy. Despite being harsh towards her, she was still given permission to physically handle any soldiers that harass her in any shape or form. Knowing how logical Scarlette was, he knew she'd give them a warning before becoming physical, rather than picking random fights with others for the hell of it.

Without another word, she turned around and continued her walk, leaving the two men on the ground writhing in pain.

* * *

><p>|INAHO KAIZUKA|<p>

Inaho walked along the road in his school uniform and bag. He stared at the ground the entire time, never lifting his gaze.

He heard the pacing footsteps of another human and looked up. A small boy dressed in a dress shirt and black pants with red hair ran across the street parallel to his. He followed the little boy with his gaze as he ran across the grass and under the bridge.

There, Inaho saw the boy meet up with another boy. He was taller for sure, but he couldn't make out much due to the shading and distance.

Curiosity took a hold of him, and he found his legs unconsciously moving towards the pair. Within moments he was behind them. The little boy noticed him first and glared uncomfortably at him.

"Excuse me," he began. "But you really should flee the area. An evacuation advisory is in effect for the entire Shinawara area."

The taller boy turned around, revealing a handsome face of foreign features. He was around the same height as him, maybe a little taller. His skin was paler than Inaho's by a slight shade, and his hair was a lighter shade of brown. He wore navy jeans, black boots, a white v-neck with mid-length sleeves, and a beautiful necklace. Over his shirt, he wore a black over-sized sweater with a v-neck.

Inaho stared at the foreigner for a moment before asking, "Do you speak-"

Before he could finish, she stranger grabbed his wrist with a vice grip and quietly muttered an apology in, surprising for his looks, Japanese. He was caught in mild surprise when he was suddenly pushed to the ground with much force. He wasn't surprised that he was pushed; he was shocked that such a slim body could hold so much strength.

With one arm held behind his back and his face to the ground, he said, "Ah, so you _do_ understand me."

The man smiled painfully. "Yes, thank you for your kindness. Meaning no disrespect, of course, but might I ask you a few questions while I have you like this?"

"Be my guest."

"What is this _evacuation advisory_?"

Inaho answered, "They say that Tokyo has fallen because of the Martian attack. This area is in danger, too."

The stranger swallowed roughly. "We wish to go to the proper authorities and inform our people that we are safe."

The little boy walked closer to Inaho's still body, examining him with a look of contempt and unease.

"Your embassy, you mean?" Inaho questioned. "Give the situation, I don't think they're open. Ever since the assassination of the Vers crown prince yesterday, the U.E. has-"

"Prince Aveisseylum is… He is alive. He did not take part in the parade. The unaccustomed gravity of Earth made her feel ill, and so a double took his place."

Inaho stared at him and then at the ground. "That's a novel hypothesis."

There was a moment of brief silence between the three boys as each thought to themselves. Inaho thought back to the earlier announcements, his phone calls, any type of useful information, and the like.

"A transport will be here soon. I texted Inko earlier," he said slowly. "You're welcome to join me."

Both strangers' eyes widened at the mere mention of joining him. Inaho noticed how the taller one's grip loosened ever-so-slightly.

The older one smiled.

"I apologize for the inconvenience. We'd love to join you."

* * *

><p>|SCARLETTE TROYARD|<p>

Scarlette took a deep breath and situated herself in the cockpit of the aircraft. Screens began lighting up all around her, revealing the outside of the aircraft. As she squeezed a handle reassuringly, a hologram appeared before her face.

"Scarlette Troyard. To think that you will be acting as my pilot," said the man through the hologram.

"I was ordered to do so by Count Cruhteo," she stated.

He smirked. "No matter. Just don't get underfoot, Terran."

With that, the hologram disappeared with a click. The aircraft rumbled for moments before shooting off into the sky.

As the machine flew out of its station, Scarlette viewed the world below her. Japan, she overheard a soldier say, was beautiful. The seas surrounding it were bright blue, and the sky was an even greater boundless adventure of azure. While not advanced as Mars, the cities looks decent and almost comforting compared to the high-tech Martian buildings and weaponry.

_So this is the world Prince Aveisseylum longed to see, _she thought. Despite being born on Earth, much of her memory was fuzzy and hazy. She remembered beautiful sights, but her memory was very limited. She now understood why Aveisseylum had longed to see this world before his departure.

Scarlette sighed longingly. Oh how she had wished to see Earth with Aveisseylum just as she'd dreamt of. Sadly, the prince was no longer in life.

Thinking back to the prince's departure, she couldn't believe the tale of his death. She had seen him hours, which had seemed like an eternity to her then but a few moments now, before his death. How could someone so close be so far?

As the aircraft flew closer and closer to the ground, Scarlette bit her lip. Right now, thoughts about His Highness should be kept away from the mission.

She lightly tapped the screen in front of her, projecting her face to the mission leader.

"Enemy fighter formation approaching from one o'clock," she quietly but firmly said.

The man on the other side smirked. "So, they've turned up to die for nothing. As they wish. First, a warning."

Scarlette knew exactly what he was talking about but said nothing of it. Mere moments after her report, several missiles from the Terrans' aircrafts flew in her direction.

The brightness of the explosion upon impact was blinding, but she knew there was nothing to fear. Flying out of the smoke, her aircraft was left intact and undamaged.

"Scum…" she heard him say. "Scarlette."

"Yes, Milord?"

She took his silence as an order.

Her camera set on two aircrafts of the opposing side. They flew ahead of her in slow, pitiful attempts to get away. She paused for a moment, her fingers hesitating to touch the triggers in her hands.

Images of Aveisseylum flashed through her mind. In her memory he was dancing, humming, spinning, smiling, laughing, and much more. His smile was so vivid and charming that her hesitation vanished at the thought of no longer seeing such sights.

She stared blankly at the two Terran aircrafts. With her gun aimed at them, she shot mercilessly at their engines. The two aircrafts crashed into each other and exploded into particles of metal and other materials.

Moments later, she aimed at the remaining enemies and shot them down one by one in quick succession. One Terran managed to eject himself from the cockpit of his vehicle, and he was slowly floating downwards with his parachute.

Scarlette eyed him with no mercy. The man looked terrified beyond belief as her aircraft crashed into his body. Without so much as blinking, she heard his voice cry out in fear and pain before he was no more.

"Oh, so you _can _shoot and kill. Count Cruhteo was wrong about you, it seems. Prove yourself useful and maybe I'll put a good word in for you, Scarlette," she heard him say.

She took a deep breath and clenched the triggers even harder. Now that she'd done it, it seemed like everything was crashing into her like a train. She'd killed. Was it worth it? Would Aveisseylum look upon her with disgust, or would her praise her for her efforts had he been alive?

The screen disappeared once more, but her superior's voice still echoed throughout the cockpit. "It seems you understand how to have some fun during war. This is the beauty of the battlefield!"

Scarlette didn't respond, for there was no need to. She simply flew away from the wreckage and destruction she caused without another thought.

Minutes passed in utter silence on her end, while her superior rambled on and on about how pathetically her former countrymen were dying. Scarlette didn't mind since she was used to hearing Martian's voice their hatred for her former people.

"Drop me off there," he finally said.

"Yes, Milord."

Her camera zoomed in on a bridge, and she saw a few men and one girl about her age standing on it. She thought nothing of them, as they were probably some Martian spies or unlucky bystanders.

Quickly pressing a few buttons to her right, the aircraft let go of its possession. Thunderous vibrations shook the entire machine for a few moments until her superior was finally dropped.

She watched as the gigantic machine dropped next to the bridge with uninterested eyes. Without looking back, she turned her aircraft around and headed to her next station.

* * *

><p>|INAHO KAIZUKA|<p>

The body disappeared without a trace as it hit the strange machine in a dull thud.

"Okisuke…" Inaho muttered.

He looked at his hand and then to the spot where Okisuke had just disappeared to. As he contemplated what had just happened, the vehicle entered a tunnel. As soon as they did, their chaser stopped at the outside of the bridge because of its size.

The car kept moving until about halfway into the tunnel. As it slowed to a stop, Inaho quietly shook his head. The small opening at the top of the car opened as he walked closer to the gigantic machine in front of him.

"We're safe no, you two! He isn't follow-"

Inaho didn't answer, and instead opened the cockpit of the Kataphrakt.

Calm asked with a shaky voice, "Hey, Inaho. Where's Okojo?"

There was silence between the two, the only noises being from other survivors and the machines.

"No way…"

As Inaho stared down at the cockpit, a radio came to life.

_"__Warrant Officer Kaizuka, this is Marito. Do you copy?"_

His breath hitched, and he moved to get a better view of his sister.

"Instructor Marito," he answered.

_"__Kaizuka! Listen close. That Martian is following you. He hasn't attacked the ferry pier yet. Draw him away as best as you can. But don't be a hero. Make it back in one piece."_

The voice cut off, and Calm asked unsure, "Inaho?"

He replied, "He says that that guy is still following us. But we might be able to buy time for the ferry with the refugees to leave port…if we act as decoys."

"Whoa, what are you saying?" Calm cried out.

Inaho swallowed a lump in his throat. "If we take the utility tunnels, we can reach the school from here."

"And do what?" his friend shouted back.

"There are trainers in the hangar and live-fire training grounds."

Inaho stared at Calm's nervous features. "Come on, man…"

"Let's fight," he said. "Yuki and the others tried, and now it's our turn."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the two strangers from under the bridge look at him in shock.

Turning ever-so-slightly, he faces Calm with a look of determination.

"Let's fight that Martian Kataphrakt."


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime:** Aldnoah . Zero

**Original Creator:** Gen Urobuchi

**Author:** Midnight

**Warnings: **Fem! Slaine (Scarlette Troyard) – Male! Asseylum Vers Allusia (Aveisseylum "Seylum" Vers Allusia) – Male! Eddelrittuo – AU – Suggestive Themes – RATED T - (More to be added.)

**Summary:** When Prince Aveisseylum is assassinated by Terrans, the Martians declare war on Earth. Shit happens, and after being captured, Scarlette has to decide who to side with – Terrans, or Martians; her Prince, or Inaho. Friends and foes are made, and seeing beyond the black and white has never been harder. An AU as to what happened in the events of .

**Pairings:** Scarlette/Aveisseylum, Scarlette/Inaho, Scarlette/Fredrick

**Author's Note: **If you don't already know, Scarlette's Martian uniform looks like Lenalee's (D. Gray-Man) 3rd Exorcist uniform from the Alma Karma arc.

Someone PM'ed me about how Aveisseylum is pronounced, and honestly I have no clue how Asseylum is pronounced in the anime. I'm guessing it's "ah (like the 'o' in off or 'o' in of) – vay (rhymes with hey) – say or see – lum (rhymes with hum)". Again, I have no idea if that's right or not. Please correct me if I'm wrong, or if you have a better way of pronouncing the prince's name.

I also decided to make Rayet a guy for plot purposes. I changed his name to Fredrick Areash. Also, he'll be a potential bestfriend or pairing-choice for Scarlette because of how much they have in common: not belonging in either world, living on a different planet, etc.

***Please read and review!***

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>ALDNOAH . ZERO"<strong>_

3: THE CHILDREN'S ECHELON

* * *

><p>|SCARLETTE TROYARD|<p>

Scarlette stared at the ruins of what used to be countless buildings and roads. With something akin to sorrow and guilt in her eyes, she looked upon the burnt city, delicately walking amongst the ruins and uneven ground. Everything was charred beyond recognition, and the cement was chipped and cracked in several places. When she looked up however, the sky was still as blue as ever.

_My Prince…_ she thought sadly. _You wished for peace more than anyone, and yet… Who would do such a thing?_

Scarlette thought back to a few days before the prince's departure to Earth. He was laughing in his study, twirling around like a young child would. His bright blonde hair sparkled in the artificial light, and his eyes glittered like countless stars. He'd playfully ask her questions about his beloved blue planet while scribbling doodles on a piece of paper.

"_Scarlette, don't you think Earth is just absolutely gorgeous?"_

She answered, _"Indeed it is."_

Aveisseylum spun around with a grin and tugged her hand gently. She let him take her hand in his as he pulled her along closer to the glass. He pointed at the object showing through the glass, Earth, and smiled.

"_One day,"_ he said. _"I'll come to Earth. _We'll_ come to Earth, and we'll finally be able to see the ocean, the sky, the people, the plants and animals, and the vibrant colors that Mars doesn't have. Right?"_ he sighed happily.

Scarlette paused at the thought of coming with the prince to her home planet. The corner of her lips twitched upwards for a split second as she imagined walking along those perpetual oceans underneath the never-ending blue sky.

"_Yes…"_ she responded.

That was only a few days ago. Those smiles and laughs seemed so distant now. The prince was so lively; vibrant; happy; stunning; _alive. _How could someone dead have been so alive? It didn't make sense.

Scarlette shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I will find you," she quietly muttered under her breath. She silently added, _and then we will finally be able to see Earth together._

* * *

><p>|INAHO KAIZUKA|<p>

"What's that?"

"I've been collecting all we know about that Martian Kataphrakt," he answered quietly. "The bullets you fired at it didn't bounce off; they were all absorbed, weren't they?"

Yuki looked at him, confused, but nonetheless listened. When she nodded, Inaho continued.

"It's not just bullets. When active sensor pings hit it, they don't come back."

"Meaning what exactly?" she asked.

"Infrared, acoustic detention, lasers – they're all useless," Calm answered.

Inko added, "There was no echo return."

"It doesn't just absorb kinetic energy," Inaho stated. "But also radio waves and lasers. I think that's the special characteristic of that wall."

"Wall?"

"The energy field that covers its surface; you can call it a barrier, I guess."

"A barrier…" Inko whispered.

Inaho continued, "A barrier that absorbs anything that touches it: matter, light, sound, radio ways, everything. But if that's the case, how can he see what's on our side of the barrier?"

Calm moved around in his seat, intrigued. "Huh?"

"All information from the outside is blocked by the barrier. It's possible that he can't see or hear anything on this side through the barrier. In my opinion, the inside surface of that barrier appears completely black."

"But if that's true," Inko began. "Why do his attacks hit?"

"You're right. How can he hit anything if he's not looking?" Calm asked.

Inaho took a moment to pause and think before answering, "He precisely targeted us from the other side of a building when we were running from him. But then, even though he'd been chasing us so relentlessly, he gave up the chase the instant we ran into the tunnel. I bet that he wasn't the one who was looking at what was outside the barrier. I think that he's using some separate cameras to allow him to see, probably in the sky."

He flipped through his phone and an image of an above-view of the city appeared behind him on the big screen. "That's how he managed to track us wherever we went and why he didn't want to go into the tunnel. It's because he can't see what's in front of him when that barrier is up. He's probably searching for us from overhead right now."

Calm gasped. "That makes sense! And conversely, it means we're safe as long as we stay under cover like we are now."

Inaho nodded. "But the instant we go out, he'll spot us. We'll probably only get one chance at this.

The room settled in silence. Each of them stared at the ground in thought. It wasn't as if they were invincible; sacrifices would have to be made, and death could very well capture any of them in an instant.

A few minutes later, the three of them stood outside the Kataphrakt as Yuki checked the batteries.

"It'll be us three heading out in the Kats. We need two more people for the decoy truck, right? Who do we ask?" Calm questioned him with a determined look.

A voice called out from behind them. "Please, allow me to help."

Turning on his heel, Inaho saw the two strangers from under the bridge. The taller one looked determined but slightly nervous, while the younger one held a look of contempt.

Inaho thought he was hearing things, but he definitely head the younger one say _prince _before he was cut off.

"A Scandinavian guy," Calm whispered with a slight tone of wonder.

"I feel that it is my duty to go through this time of crisis – this trial," the stranger stated with determination in his eyes.

Inaho heard Calm whisper to Inko, "Middle school syndrome?"

Inaho didn't know what in the hell Calm was talking about and chose to ignore him, and instead stared at the brunette stranger in confusion. Why would someone willingly risk their life for strangers? It just wasn't logical.

"Please," he said – commanded, more like it – confidently.

Before Inaho could answer, another person said, "He killed my father. Let me take part in it, too."

Inaho's eyes gazed at the redhead they picked up along the road. If he wasn't mistaken, this person was being chased specifically by the Martian Kataphrakt.

Calm crossed his arms tighter and stepped up. "Our own lives will be on the line."

Still, the redhead didn't waver, and instead replied, "I understand that. You can count on me."

Inaho shared glances with Calm and Inko. Letting complete strangers risk their lives for them and their unorthodox plan was injustice in some eyes, but on the other hand they needed all the help they could get. Despite the risks…

Inaho decided there and then.

"We carry out the plan tomorrow morning. We leave at first light. We're going to drive off that Martian Kataphrakt."

* * *

><p>|SCARLETTE TROYARD|<p>

She watched from her aircraft in the sky as her superior's Kataphrakt was covered in some type of smoke by the enemy Terrans. Pressing a button to her left, an image of an orange Terran Kataphrakt came into view. The orange machine shot rounds of bullets at something, and Scarlette found herself sighing at this.

"Forgive me," she muttered.

Swerving the aircraft around, she held down the triggers with her thumbs, shooting at the orange Kataphrakt. The first few missed because of the sudden downhill movement of her plane, but the next few directly hit the target.

The Kataphrakt fell to its side, but another orange one filled its place. It shot at her, and she barely avoided a direct hit by flipping in the air. Despite the avoidance, her left wing and engine was grazed just barely a few inches into the metal. It was enough to set the engine's alarms off, however. The machine's warning alarms rang throughout the cockpit, and Scarlette knew that she wouldn't be able to fly with it anymore.

She mentally scolded herself for her lack of skill as she tried to make the aircraft's descent smoother. Sighing, she braced herself for the impact. She hadn't ridden an aircraft in a while – the last time was probably half a year ago when she was tested on her flying capabilities. Despite her score being number one, she was still rusty from not practicing as often.

In a matter of moments, her aircraft crash landed near the edge of the water. It skidded across the ground several times before stopping. The alarms screamed red, but like an ember of a fire it disappeared with the engine's failure. By the time she was able to get out, all of the engines had shut off and she was left with an unusable piece of metal.

Before opening the cockpit, she grabbed a gun and binoculars.

"Fucking hell…" she muttered with an annoyed look, an expression she hadn't had in quite a long time.

The sound of gunshots and metal scratching against metal greeted her ears the moment the cockpit opened. Using binoculars, she scouted the ruined city. The area was basically all evacuated already. The only things in sight were charred buildings and broken up roads, and she barely spotted her superior's Kataphrakt nearing a bridge.

Setting her binoculars away, she loaded her gun before dashing off to the bridge.

Minutes passed, and she'd yet to see another human being. It was devastatingly silent, and the damage throughout the city was extremely eminent. Everything was broken and burnt, and not one building was left unscathed. It was so empty that she ran across the road in the most obvious manner and didn't bother to worry about being spotted. The only noises were the distant clashing of metal and her agile, silent steps hitting the broken concrete.

As she drew closer to the bridge's center, she saw a tall man with brown hair step out of a strange vehicle – _car_, she remembered. He stood in front of her superior's Kataphrakt, completely defenseless. Her first thoughts were: _he's going to die…_

She couldn't see very well from the distance, but coming any closer was too dangerous. Hiding behind a pillar, she took the binoculars out and stared at the scene before her.

Her breath hitched. Despite the distance, she noticed them. Those eyes. They may look different physically, but she could always tell those eyes apart. The way they sparkled in the light and how crystal-like they were – just majestic in every shape and form. There was only one person that could have those eyes.

Before her mind registered it, she whispered, _"Prince Aveisseylum."_

Seconds later, she realized what she said and mentally slapped herself. Shaking her head, she thought to herself, _it can't be. _The prince was dead, no matter how much she tried to deny it. There were witnesses, and death was death. Once you're dead, you _stay_ dead.

Intrigued and shocked, she continued spying on the scene before her. The man stopped speaking and closed his eyes. A bright light surrounded his figure, and a multitude of vibrant colors surrounded him. And like a bubble popping, his appearance transformed into that of Aveisseylum's.

Her entire world stopped. Time slowed to a still, and Scarlette found her resolved wavering. Her throat felt dry and coarse, and her stomach flipped in different directions. Her eyes, she found, began tearing up. She held a hand over her mouth as she choked on her small sobs.

She thought to herself, _am I hallucinating?_

In that moment, Scarlette found her grip on the binoculars failing her. Still, she held them as tight as she could, albeit shaky, and watched on. Her superior's massive Kataphrakt backed away, most likely from surprise, and she watched as a bigger mass of metal – a boat – fired missiles at the bridge.

In the back of her mind, she worried about her superior and their chances of winning. Her first thought, however, was the prince's chances of surviving.

She pulled the binoculars away from her face and ran closer to the scene. Tears fell freely down her cheeks, but it did nothing to hinder her. Her eyes widened when all of the missiles disappeared into the Kataphrakt's armor, rather than hitting the prince itself; so killing Aveisseylum _wasn't _the objective.

As she drew closer to her prince, he came close enough to see clearly without visual aids. Coming to a stop, she let out a shaky breath and sobbed.

"Prince Aveisseylum," she called out hesitantly, as if she would break into a million pieces if it wasn't who she thought it was.

It all happened so quickly. Aveisseylum turned and accidentally made eye contact with her. She let the binoculars fall from her hands, hitting the ground, as she was caught in his gaze.

Time seemed to slow down yet again. In the background, she heard people shouting and crying. Whether it was directed at her, the prince, or their comrades, she didn't know or care. She ignored it, and instead stared into her beloved prince's eyes. They sparkled in recognition, and she found herself crying freely from joy.

It felt strange. Scarlette felt so many emotions at once it felt like they were going to burst out of her in a sea of tears and sobs. Joy for the prince's safety; fear for his health and current condition; anger about his fake assassination, relief about his safety; grief for unintentionally leaving her alone. There was one other thing at the bottom of her heart. It wasn't happiness to be exact, but something similar. She felt it like a stab in her heart. It was also similar to sadness, but she couldn't tell what it was. Something close to happiness, but could bring sadness and pain with it – what was it?

She heard footsteps nearing from behind her, but she didn't care. The sound of guns loading didn't matter either. All that mattered in this world was that Prince Aveisseylum was alive, healthy, and most importantly, _not dead._

Scarlette watched as an unfamiliar redhead put his arm around the prince's neck. He shrugged him away and stepped forward. The prince continued to stare into her eyes with the utmost worry in his face.

He opened his mouth to speak, and she vaguely heard him call out her name as the sound of bullets muted him.


End file.
